Nightwing
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Real Name | } |- ! Current Alias | } |- ! Aliases | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Base of Operations | } |- ! colspan="2" | Status |- ! Alignment | } |- ! Identity | } |- ! Citizenship | } |- ! colspan="2" | Characteristics |- ! Gender | } |- ! Hair | } |- ! colspan="2" | Origin |- ! Creators | } |- ! Universe | } |- ! Portrayed by | } |} Dick Grayson is the first hero to wear the mantle of Robin. He would outgrow this and be inspired by Superman to become the vigilante Nightwing. After taking an unused Iron Man suit, Dick would also be known as Iron Bat. History Early Life Richard John "Dick" Grayson was the youngest of The Flying Graysons, a family circus act. One night, on tour to Gotham City, the Haley Circus (where Dick performed) was sabotaged by crime lord "Boss" Tony Zucco, and Dick watched in horror as his parents' high wire snapped, sending them to their deaths. Robin After this, he was adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne and soon learned his secret; he had an alter ego as Gotham's vigilante protector Batman. Bruce trained Dick, and he would soon become Robin, Batman's sidekick, or as he preferred, partner. Nightwing After years of fighting crime with Batman, Dick outgrew the role, and after an argument with Bruce, approached Superman for guidance. Superman told him of the Kryptonian hero, Nightwing, who in turn was named after a Kryptonian god. Dick was inspired by this, and took the name of Nightwing himself, setting out alone against crime. USHU Nightwing was present in the Batcave when Nick Fury inquired Batman about the escape of Lex Luthor. He chased Two-Face on the Nightcycle and shot his tire with his gun. After jumping off both the Nightcycle and Two-Face's truck, Nightwing searched the van only to find out that Two-Face had disappeared. Upon returning to the Batcave, Batman instructed him to call Batgirl and put her in charge of keeping Gotham safe while he and Nightwing traveled to New York to investigate sightings of Lex Luthor. Nightwing joined Batman, and traveled to New York City. There, he met Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man. Stark revealed that he had created a suit of armor for Batman, though he did not want it. This led Nightwing to take the armor, leading to him saving Batman from Deathstroke. To Stark's dismay, Batman allowed Dick to keep the armor for emergencies. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Peak Human Conditioning: Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic strength and endurance * Master Acrobat: Dick is an expert acrobat, and has trained since his youth. * Intimidation * Master Detective: Nightwing is said to be second to Batman in detective skills. * Leadership: Nightwing is capable of leading the Titans well. * Master Martial Artist * Weapon Proficiency: Due to his training with Batman, he has displayed skilled in various weaponry. * Multilingualism * Stealth * Expert Hacker * Indomitable Will * Expert Escapologist * Expert Marksman: Nightwing is capable of throwing Wing Dings accurately with his eyes closed, and is trained by Batman in use of firearms. * Genius Level Intellect * Tracking * Disguise * Driving Strength level Dick Grayson possesses the peak human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 5'10" one hundred and seventy five lbs. He is able to lift at least twice his own body weight; enabling to press lift three hundred and fifty lbs, and he once supported nearly one thousand pounds of rubble. He is strong enough to break a holographic construct Bane's back. Paraphernalia Equipment * Robin Suit: (formerly) ''As Robin, Dick wore a light Kevlar cape. * '''Nightwing Suit': Nightwing's current costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. * Grappling hook * Iron Bat Armor Transportation * Nightcycle Weapons * Wing Dings * Eskrima Sticks Notes * Nightwing is played by Nengalore, Fradwasere's brother, as well as the scripter behind nearly the entire game. Category:Secret Identity Category:DC Category:Heroes